The Mistake Of A Lifetime
by SecretFosters725
Summary: Newlyweds Amy and Ricky get into a huge fight, leaving Amy out on the streets looking for someone to talk to. When she ultimately finds Ben, the two have one fateful night together. Weeks later when Amy starts experiencing symptoms that are all too familiar, she can't help but wonder, could she be pregnant with Ben's baby? *IN PROGRESS*
1. Chapter 1- A Conversation Gone Wrong

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my second fanfic! I will be writing this one along with Coming Together As One: TSLOTAT Seasosn 3 With A Twist. This fanfic is more focused on the love triangle between Amy, Ricky and Ben! All reviews are welcome! Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**Chapter 1: A Conversation Gone Wrong**

"Ricky!" Amy calls from John's bedroom. "Can you help me get this book down from the shelf, I can't reach it," she says on her tippy toes.

"I'll be right there!" Ricky shouts from the kitchen. When he comes in, he gets the book that Amy wants to read to John.

"Here," he says handing to her.

"Thanks hun," Amy says kissing him. The two share a passionate kiss before realizing that their 3-year-old son was in the room.

"I'll be out soon" Amy says seductively.

"Can't wait," Ricky replies smiling.

20 minutes later, Amy comes out of John's room shutting the door quietly indicating that the toddler was sound asleep.

"He's out cold," Amy says walking over to the sofa bed. "Which means we get to do more and more of this," Amy says passionately kissing her husband who was already under the covers in bed.

"I like that!" Ricky says breaking for air. Ricky begins to kiss his wife, even more passionately this time, when his cell phone rings.

"Lemme just get that," Ricky says getting up and going over to the kitchen table. He looks at the caller ID. It turns out to be Zoey from Grant High School.

"Hello?" Ricky answers.

"Hi Ricky, it's Zoey, remember me?" she says seductively.

"I wish I didn't but yes, I remember you. Why are you calling me?" Ricky asks aggressively. He looks over to his wife who lay in bed waiting for his return.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight, you know for old time's sake. C'mon, it'll be fun," she says happily.

"Uh, no it wouldn't be fun and if you didn't know already, which I'm pretty sure you did, I have a wife and a kid now, so I'm hanging up now, good night Zoey," and with that Ricky slams the phone down and returns to their bed.

"Who's Zoey?" Amy asks in confusion.

"Just some girl I was with before you and I were even together," he answers.

"Wait then, why do you have her number?" Amy asks suspiciously.

"Because I have it now can we get back to kissing now?" Ricky asks angrily.

"No Ricky! You can't just brush this off I want to know how you have her number!" Amy yells.

"I don't know Amy, I got it a few years ago I guess," he yells back.

"Wait, but how would it have saved? You just got a new phone last month and remember you lost everything? Ricky I want the truth, right now!" Amy says in frustration.

"What do you not trust me? Amy you're my wife and I would never ever cheat on you! I love you too much!" he yells back in sympathy.

"Then why was she calling here, hm? And how did you get her number back after you lost everything! Ricky I knew you would do this! God, why did I even trust you?!" Amy yells starting to cry.

"AMY I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" Ricky yells even louder.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HER NUMBER?!" Amy sobs.

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WE WERE TALKING ONE DAY AND SHE JUST GAVE ME HER STUPID NUMBER OK AMY? JEEZ!" he hollers.

"You know what Ricky, I need to get out, I just need some time to think," Amy says slipping on her outfit from the day.

"No Amy please don't go, please. I'm sorry okay let's just start over, please?" Ricky says chasing after her.

"Ricky let me just go okay-" before she can say anymore, Ricky starts to kiss her before she pulls away.

"Stop it!" she yells slapping him, and with that she runs out slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2- What Have I Done?

**Chapter 2: What Have I Done?**

Amy storms out of the apartment out into the cold December air, a rarity for California.

"How could he do this to me? He promised me!" Amy thought through her tears. She hadn't noticed how far she had gone until she saw Ben's car pull up next to her.

"Amy is that you?" Ben calls rolling down the window.

"Ben?" Amy answers wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here so late, in the cold?" he asks concerned. If there's one thing about Ben, he cares very much about a person's well being.

"Ricky and I got into a huge fight and I just needed some time to think," Amy answers starting to cry again.

"Aw Ames don't cry, please come in to the car and warm up," Ben says transferring to the back seat and opening the door for his ex-girlfriend whom he never lost interest in. Amy gets into the car and snuggles into Ben, just like old times.

"Thank you so much Ben," Amy says drying her tears.

"Anything for you Ames, now tell me what happened between you and Ricky," he says sympathetically.

"Well, we we were getting ready for bed when his cell phone rang. (She wasn't about to tell her ex-boyfriend that she and her husband were about to have sex) It was that girl Zoey from school. He had her number and he said that he got it a few years ago, before we were even together, but he got a new phone last month and he lost everything, including his contacts, and he couldn't have gotten the number any other way then being with her! Ben how could he do this to me?" she sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amy. What a jerk," Ben says holding the distraught high school senior.

"Ben, you're such a nice person, and you would never hurt me like this," Amy says drying her tears, seeming to forget what happened with Maria, but Ben wasn't complaining.

"Amy Juergens, if I had the honor of being your husband, I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise," Ben says.

Amy looks up at him into those gorgeous brown eyes. Before she can stop herself, her and Ben are making out, about to take it to the next level, when Ben stops them.

"Amy, I love you and I always have, but Ricky is your husband and my friend and I can't do this to him again, especially after what happened with Adrian," he says sadly.

"But Ben, he did the same to me. And you're the one I love, I always have," she says leaning in for another kiss. Giving in to weakness, Ben passionately kisses back, letting things go to the next level.

**The next morning**

Amy flutters her eyes open the next morning to find herself in a car that she had no memory of getting into, an arm around her that she could not ID, and a blanket draped around her with her clothes lying on the floor. Then, the previous night's events slowly start coming back to her. She and Ricky had gotten into a huge fight, Amy and Ben were in his car where they ended up having sex. Amy fished her phone out of her purse. The time read 6:30 AM. There was also one unread message from Ricky. She silently opened it, trying not to wake Ben.

**To: Amy**

**From: Ricky**

Amy, I'm so sorry about our fight last night. I didn't and will never have anything to do with Zoey again. The only reason I had her number was because she's thinking of coming to LAVC with me next year, and she wants to shadow me one of these days, so I have her number so she can contact me about it. I love you Amy and I'm sorry that you thought I cheated on you. I promise you I never will.

Xoxo Ricky

When Amy read the last line of the text, tears formed in her eyes. "I promise you I never will" rang over and over in her head, seeing that she broke her end of the promise. She was just so mad because she thought that he had cheated on her with Zoey, and that it might make it a little bit more okay if she had sex with Ben. Ricky can never find out about what she and Ben did, it would crush him. Just as Amy puts her phone back in her purse, she accidentally clicks it on to find her screensaver of her and Ricky on their wedding day. Just as she starts to muse on the best day of her life, Ben slowly starts to wake up. He had the exact same look on his face that Amy did when she first woke up.

"Ahh!" Ben screams when he realizes that Amy is laying in his lap with his arm around her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yells struggling to slip his pants on.

"Well, last night, we, ya know," Amy says slipping on her own outfit from yesterday.

"That's right, oh God! What the hell were we thinking?" Ben says on the verge of a panic attack.

"I don't know but all I know is that Ricky is going to kill me if he ever finds out!" Amy says through sobs.

"Oh Ames, don't cry. Jeez, why did we do that?! It'll all be ok, let's just forget that it ever happened, he'll never know!" Ben says muffling his hands through his messy hair.

"Yeah well Ben, it's not that easy. I broke one of my wedding vows and I'm never going to forgive myself, whether Ricky finds out or not. I'm just gonna go," the distressed teen says opening the car door crying even harder.

"Wait Amy, I'll drive you home. If you walk, you'll catch a cold and plus it's like a half an hour from here," Ben says getting out with her and shutting the door. Amy doesn't say anything but instead gets into the front seat of Ben's car. On the way to the butcher shop, not a word escapes from either Ben or Amy's mouths, being that they were both still in shock over everything that had happened the previous night. When they finally arrive, Amy grabs her purse from the back seat and opens the car door.

"Thanks for the ride," she says, and with that she is out of the car. She then enters the butcher shop and watches Ben drive away. How could she have done this to Ricky? She then proceeds quietly upstairs to the apartment, being careful in her footing, trying not to wake John or Ricky on a Saturday morning. She then enters the apartment to see Ricky siting at the kitchen table writing a paper for school. "How am I going to face him after I did what I did?!" Amy thinks in sadness. Just as a new batch of tears forms in her eyes, Ricky notices her. She couldn't cry now or he would know that something was up.

"Hey," he says coming over to the door where she was standing.

"Hi, listen I'm really sorry about last night, I should have trusted you and I really (_really really) _regret not," she says. Her mind was racing in all different ways from her one-night-stand with Ben to her fight with Ricky.

"Hey, it's ok, let's just start over," he says pulling her into a hug. A single tear rolls down Amy's cheek. How could she have been so selfish? Sure, she had her reasons then, but none of them mattered anymore.


	3. Chapter 3- Betrayal Is Never A Good Thin

**Chapter 3: Betrayal Is Never A Good Thing**

Ben drives away from the butcher shop after dropping off Amy feeling shocked, yet a sense of happiness because he had finally slept with her after all these years. Sure, the timing wasn't exactly right, but he had slept with Amy Juergens and that was something that he never saw coming, her being married to Ricky and all. On the other hand, he cheated on the girl Ricky loved. Again.

"God how could I have been so stupid!" Ben yells.

When he pulls up to his house, he sees his father Leo and his step mother Camille on the front porch having a cup of coffee. "I CANNOT tell him!" Ben thought to himself. When he got out of the car and slammed the door, Leo notices him immediately.

"Ben, where the hell have you been? I've been calling and calling you and you never answered!" Leo yells to his son.

"Look dad, I'm sorry. I was over at Amy and Ricky's last night and by the time I was ready to leave it was late so they just let me sleepover," Ben says in his best convincing tone, hoping his father will believe him.

"And you didn't think of calling me to let me know?" Leo spits.

"Um, at 12 o'clock in the morning, no I didn't," Ben deadpans.

"Ok well, just call next time. I don't care what time it is," Leo says calming down. "Are you working today?" Leo asks as Ben heads in to the house.

"Yeah I am. I have the 3 PM shift," Ben answers taking the third seat on the porch.

"Oh that's right, Leo, Ricky called he said he wanted to take the 3 PM shift instead of the 10 AM shift, something about Amy not looking well this morning. I told him it was okay but that you would call him back and let him know," Camille says. When Ben hears that Amy isn't looking well, his face goes blank, as if he's about to throw up. "Was Amy weak? Did she tell him? Oh God this is bad!" Ben thinks to himself.

"Fine by me, Ben and Ricky can both take that shift. Bunny can always use the help. I'll call him after and let him know," Leo says taking a sip of his coffee, unaware of his sons pale face. Ben, on the verge of a panic attack yet again puts his head in between his knees for comfort, which alarms Leo.

"Ben, are you alright, you don't look well," Leo asks in concern. "You weren't drinking or anything over there were you?" Leo asks adding suspicion into his voice.

"No dad, I'm fine and we weren't drinking. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather is all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go up to my room and rest," Ben says removing himself from the chair and heading into the house.

"Leo, are you sure he's okay? He hasn't seemed right since he got back," Camille asks her husband in concern.

"I don't know. Ben is weird like that, one minute he'll be fine and the next minute he'll be acting weird, something you have to get used to in this house," Leo says picking up the paper from the steps.

**Later that day**

"Mama, you look sad!" John says while coloring. Truth is, Amy was sad. She had cheated on her husband, the only guy she's ever really loved, and what led to it all was the fact that she didn't trust her husband and that they had gotten into the biggest fight they had ever had.

"No, mommy's not sad, she's just tired is all," Amy replies to her toddler putting him at ease.

"I'm going to work," Ricky says coming over to Amy.

"Ok, bye love you," Amy says unenthusiastically. Ricky pulls her in for a kiss, but Amy refuses.

"Ok Amy something is wrong and I wanna know what it is," Ricky says seriously.

"Oh no! He's on to me!" Amy thinks to herself in fear and panic.

"Nothing is wrong Ricky! Everything is fine, I promise," Amy says returning the kiss that she refused.

"Alright. You know where I am if you need me. Ben will be down there too," Ricky says headed for the door. Amy shudders when Ricky says Ben's name. Luckily, he didn't notice. As soon as Ricky is gone, Amy calls her dad.

"Hey Ames!" her father answers.

"Hey dad, do you think I could drop John over to you and Kathleen? I have a couple of things I need to do," Amy says in her sweet tone to be sure that her dad would say yes.

"Sure! We love it when John comes!" George answers.

"Great, I'll see you in about 15 minutes," she says and with that she hangs up.

"Come on John, we're going to grandpa's!" Amy tells her son.

"Yay! Granpa's!" John says. "Can I bwing my new truck to show him?" John asks with his adorable puppy dog face.

"I don't see why not! Go get it and then we're going," Amy answers as happily as she can. Then she realized that going out to her car meant passing through the butcher shop and seeing Ben and Ricky. She tried to think of another way out of the building, but then realizes that if there was one, she would have already known about it and she would have used it by now.

"Ready mommy!" John says at the door with his coat on.

"Okay John! Let's go!" Amy says slipping on her own coat and shoes.

When they get down the stairs, Amy picks her son up to prevent him from opening the door leading to the butcher shop.

"Maybe you won't even see him," Amy thought to herself, and with a new spring of confidence, she swings open the door to the butcher shop.

"Hi Amy! Hey John!" Bunny says happily when she sees Amy and John.

"Hi Bunny!" Amy says, and continues walking. She sees Ben over in the corner talking to Ricky. Careful in her footing, she tries her best to proceed quietly out of the butcher shop, with no success because Ricky sees her.

"Hey where are you two going?" Ricky asks walking over to his wife and son. Ben stays behind staring at her, while Amy just gives him a glance.

"I'm dropping John off with my dad and Kathleen, I have a few things I need to do," Amy answers.

"Okay. Maybe if he stays the night, we can, ya know finish what we started the other night," Ricky says grabbing her hips with a seductive smile.

"Shhhh, John's here," Amy says to her husband.

"Right, see you later," Ricky says proceeding back to the table to help Ben with the gift wrappings.

Amy heads on to her red SUV and straps her son into the car seat. "That was close," Amy thought to herself. When the two finally arrive at her dad's house, Amy drops John off and then begins to drive. She didn't actually have things to do, she just needed to get away. When she arrives at the farthest out of town location she can think of, she parks her car and begins to sob. "Why did I do that?" she cries. She wants to talk to someone, but then realizes that she can't, as this matter was way to embarrassing. She sits there crying and sobbing and thinking for the next two hours before calling her dad and asking if John can stay the night. Of course he says yes, which Amy is very happy about. The only person she needed right now was Ben, because unfortunately he's the only one right now that truly understands what she's going through. Just as Amy is about to drive away, she cringes at the thought of something that she may have forgot, did she and Ben use protection?


	4. Chapter 4- 2 Weeks Later

**Chapter 4: 2 Weeks Later**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! 2 updates in 1 day hooray! Thank you all for your kind reviews! Just wanted to let you all know that this chapter will be in the POV of Amy because it's just easier (and more interesting!) to structure it that way. Thank you all for reading!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**Amy's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I had revenge sex with Ben and I still can't remember if we used protection or not. I was supposed to get my period two days ago, and I still haven't gotten it, which is not a good sign. I haven't been sleeping lately, and I've been turning down all of Ricky's offers to have sex. I arrive at school this morning, no sign of Ben anywhere, thank God. Whenever we see each other, it's nothing but small talk and blank stares. When the bell rings, I head off to class. About 30 minutes into it, I feel a twist in my stomach, followed by a wave of nausea that I just can't ignore.

"Mr. O'Connor?" I yell hoping he will answer and not give me an earful about calling out.

"Yes Ms. Juergens? What is so important that you have to interrupt my lesson on the Pax Romana?" he says in a snooty tone.

"It's Underwood, and may I please go to the bathroom? It's an emergency!" I cry. I can't even wait for an answer before I have to run out and run into the bathroom the first vacant stall. Thank God no one is in here. I start puking my guts out for a solid 5 minutes, just to have it start again 2 minutes later. When I know I'm done, I sit on the run down tiled floor. I look down at my hands, which seem to be a little bit swollen, kind of like they were when I was pregnant with John. I notice my engagement ring on my left hand, and my gold wedding ring on the other. Gosh, could I be pregnant again? Tears form in my eyes at the thought. How could I do this to Ricky? I have to take an early pregnancy test. I just have to know. Only thing is, I don't want to be alone when I take it. I can't be with Ben, because I DO NOT plan on telling him about this just yet. I can't be with Grace because she has an excused absence to go on a retreat with her Church for the entire rest of the week. I can't be with Ricky because again I DO NOT plan on telling him about this yet. Adrian is also out, because she was once in this situation with Ben and I don't want to worry her. The only person I can think of is Ashley. She's home now, on break from her cooking school in Italy. I don't want to tell her but I think I have to. I need someone right now, and Ashley and I were really close when I was pregnant with John. I grab my phone out of my pocket and begin to dial her number.

"Hello?" Ashley answers.

"Hey Ash, do you have any plans this afternoon, around 3:15ish?" I ask, hoping she'll say no.

"Unless you call dog sitting for Moose plans, then no I don't. Why is everything okay?" she asks with concern.

"Not really," I say on the verge of tears.

"Oh no Amy, you're not!" she says in panic.

"Look I don't know okay! Listen I'll pick you up at 3:15, be ready okay?" I say firmly with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Okay, yeah of course," she says, and with that the line goes dead.

I'm in no way shape or form able to go to work at the nursery today, so I call them next, telling them I have a terrible stomach flu. I proceed back to class in an orderly manner hoping not to get anymore nausea spells. When I get back, Mr. O'Connor gives me a guilt stare with a hint of sympathy.

"Is everything alright Ms. Juergens, sorry Mrs. Underwood? You were out for a while and you missed quite a bit of material," he asks with concern. At least he corrected himself and called me by my now legal last name, but it won't be for much longer if I'm pregnant with Ben's baby.

"Yes Mr. O'Connor everything is fine," I say returning to my seat. When I get there the bell rings, and I proceed to my next class, anxious for 3:00 PM to come, but even more anxious for 3:15 when I see Ashley.

**A few hours later**

The school day took forever to end, and I was so happy when the bell finally rang. I had two more nausea incidents throughout the day: one during Anatomy and one during lunch. When I'm at my locker getting my homework books, I am startled when I hear Ben's voice.

"Hi," he says to me.

"Hey," I answer. I can't even look him in the eye.

"So people said you were sick today. Everything alright?" he asks with concern. _Great now he's on to me. He better not suspect anything. _

"Everything's fine. Listen I gotta go, talk to you later?" I say finally looking at him.

"Yeah, you bet," he says, and with that he's gone. _That was close._

I get into my car and begin driving to my dad's house to pick up Ashley. I'm so glad that she's going to be with me when I take this test, because I can't do it alone. When I arrive, Ashley is ready and waiting, sitting on the grass playing with her phone. I honk to let her know I'm here.

"Hey," she says getting into the front seat.

"Hey, thanks so much for being with me. I really need to be with someone," I answer driving away.

"Yeah, no problem. So what's up?" she asks with sympathy. I then begin to cry because it's just so hard to say it. "Aw Amy don't cry, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your sister I'll always love you, no matter what," she says lovingly.

"Two weeks ago, Ricky and I got into a huge fight because I thought he was cheating on me with this girl Zoey and I got so angry I stormed out. When I was walking, Ben saw me from his car and invited me in. Then the next thing I know we're talking, and then we're making out and then we're having sex without protection," I say through sobs.

"So wait, Amy are you-" I don't give her a chance to say anymore before I cut her off. She had suspected the same on the phone today too. She must know me better then I thought.

"I don't know Ashley. I really don't know. That's why I need you today so I can go buy and early pregnancy test and take it. I can't be alone I just can't," I say crying even more.

"But wait, you're on the pill so if you didn't use protection then it shouldn't matter," she says with a hint of relief in her voice.

"I changed pills the day it happened," I cry.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry," Ashley says sympathetically. "So wait, if you are pregnant, it's not Ricky's baby, it's Ben's?" she asks.

"Yep," I say sitting back at the red light.

"Oh gosh, Amy I feel so bad," Ashley says in sadness.

When we arrive at the drug store, I go down the pregnancy test isle, feeling the piercing stares of strangers on my back, along with the sympathetic stare of the check out lady. We arrive back at my apartment 10 minutes later.

"I'll be right out here if you need me," Ashley says taking a seat on the couch.

I go into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I take the test and then go back out to Ashley.

"How long before the results come back?" she asks.

"About a minute," I answer joining her on the couch.

"So have you been experiencing any pregnancy like symptoms?" Ashley wonders.

"Well, my period is almost three days late, I threw up about 3 times today and my hands are swollen," I say tears forming in my eyes.

3, 2, 1, beeeeeep. My phone alarm goes off, telling me that a minute has passed and the results are in.

"Are you ready?" Ashley asks taking my hand and staring at the pregnancy test on the table.

"Yeah, I am," I say scared.

I pick up the test from the table and I stare at it. I am shocked at what the results reveal.

**Cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next? Thanks for reading and the next update will be very soon, so stay tuned!**

**~SecretFosters725**


	5. Chapter 5- Life Will Never Be The Same

**Chapter 5: Life Will Never Be The Same**

**A/N: Hey Readers!**

**Thank you all for you're kind reviews, they make my day! :) I just wanted to let you all know that from now on mostly all of the chapters will be in POV's. With all the drama that's to come, I just feel that it is easier for me to write what everyone is feeling that way. If you don't like it, please let me know! Thanks again for reading!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**Amy's POV**

I pick up the test from the table and I stare at it. I am shocked at what the results reveal. Staring back at me is a little plus sign. I immediately begin to break down.

"Oh my gosh Amy I'm so sorry!" Ashley says hugging me.

Amy

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I scream. "How did I LET this happen to me?" I continue.

"I don't know, but Amy, the sooner you tell Ben the better, trust me," she consoles while brushing her hands through my hair. The second she says this, I feel another wave of nausea come over me.

"Oh no!" I cry running to the bathroom.

"Amy, is everything alright?" she calls after me. I can't answer her because I'm too busy puking my guts out. She comes into the bathroom and helps me hold back my hair. When I know I'm finally finished, I grab a breath mint from my purse. I then change into my PJ's and cuddle up on the couch.

"Well, what are you gonna do now?" Ashley asks joining me on the couch.

"First, I have to face the fact that I'm a senior in high school and this will be my second baby. Second, I have to face Ricky tonight knowing what I've done. And third, I have no idea," I answer. When I say this, Ashley gets a text on her phone from dad.

**To: Ashley**

**From: Dad**

_Hey princess, where r u?_

_Dad_

"What did dad want?" I spit.

"Just wanted to know where I am," she says. She sends him a quick reply.

"Ashley, please don't tell him. He'll be so upset," I beg.

"Of course not. This is your news, not mine," she says.

**To: Dad**

**From: Ashley**

_Over at Amy and Ricky's. I'll be home soon._

"Listen, I really hate that I have to, but I gotta go," she says getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I'll drive you home," I say lazily getting up from the couch.

"No, no it's fine. I wanna walk. I just need to clear my head. With everything that's happened today, I think it'll be good for me," she says in confidence.

"Okay. Thank you so much for being here with me today Ash. You're the best sister a girl could ask for," I say hugging her.

"Of course, anytime Amy. I love you too. Call me if you need anything, I mean it," she says sincerely. It's nice to know that Ashley and I are getting close again.

"Oh and Ashley, please don't tell Ricky or Ben if you see them downstairs. Ben especially, okay? I'm not ready to tell either of them yet, especially since I just found out myself. And that goes for mom and dad too. Please Ashley, this is the biggest secret I've ever had to keep from Ricky, don't make me lose my trust in you," I say seriously.

"Amy, you know me better then that I would never tell them," she says, and I know she means it too.

"Bye, love you," I say opening the door for her.

"Bye, love you too," she says and with that she's gone. I really don't know how I'm going to tell Ricky, or Ben for that matter. Life will never be the same.

**Ashley's POV**

This has been quite the day for me. First I find out that my older sister Amy is pregnant for the second time in 3 years, and second I found out that my brother-in-law Ricky is NOT the father of that baby, her ex-boyfriend Ben is. The whole reason this all happened was because of this girl Zoey who Amy thought Ricky cheated with, and honestly she had a reason to given his past. As if getting pregnant at 15 wasn't enough for her. Amy doesn't deserve this. She's too good a person to have to go through all of this pain. When I swing open the door leading to the butcher shop, I see Ben and Ricky standing right in front of me. _Great. _Ricky notices me the second I open the door.

"Hey Ashley, what are you doing here?" Ricky asks.

"Oh nothing, just keeping Amy company is all," I say nervously. I can't really look Ben in the eye after everything that's happened today.

"Shouldn't she be at work?" Ricky ponders.

"Yeah he's right. Is everything ok? Does she have a cold or something?" Ben asks in concern.

"Or something. Listen I have to go. I'll see you soon, Ricky," I say hoping he doesn't suspect anything.

"Bye Ashley," he says, and with that I'm gone. I can't stand to see the two of them standing there just acting like everything is okay. Of course, they have to because they don't have the slightest clue about what's going on, but it still bothers me, seeing Amy in so much pain and hurt and both of them just acting like nothing is going on. I really feel for Amy, and I don't know how she's going to get through this, but she will. I know she will.


	6. Chapter 6- Secrets

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

**Ricky's POV**

Amy has been acting really weird lately. Today she took off work because she was sick or something and she had my sister-in-law Ashley come over to keep her company. As soon as Ashley leaves, I continue my conversation with Ben, who seems to be overly concerned about Amy's condition right now.

"I haven't seen Ashley in a while," Ben says turning back to me.

"Yeah, neither have I ever since she went away to cooking school in Italy. Amy mentioned something about her being on break. I don't know what's up with her lately. She's been acting weird ever since we had this big fight a couple of weeks ago," I say concerned.

"Well is she okay? Today people at school were saying that she was running out of classes to throw up," Ben says worriedly.

"Sick to her stomach? She hasn't thrown up since she was pregnant with John," I say. Then it hit me. Why Amy's been acting so weird. I get the chills just thinking about it. "Listen, I better go up and see what's going on. Tell Bunny I'm sorry okay," I say. I am so nervous I practically fling my apron onto the rack. I go up to the apartment to find a very pale Amy, laying on the couch, sound asleep. I just can't wait for her to get up, I have to talk to her right now.

"Amy, wake up it's me" I boom in my loudest voice possible.

"Hm, oh hey," she says rubbing her eyes.

"I saw Ashley. She said she was here keeping you company, and Ben said that he heard that people at school today were saying that you were throwing up. Is everything okay?" I ask with concern joining her on the couch.

"Oh, e-e-everything's fine. I just had a b-bit of an upset s-stomach is all," she stutters. Whenever Amy stutters, I know she's lying.

"You sure there's nothing going on? Nothing you want to tell me, your husband?" I ask.

"I-I'm s-s-sure, h-hones-st," she replies.

"Really, you're sure about that? Because you haven't thrown up since you were pregnant with John," I say softly.

"Um, how do you know that?" Amy asks defensively.

"Because you told me, and being that we've lived together for the past two years and you haven't thrown up, I can put the pieces together," I say. "So, I'm just gonna cut right to it. Amy, are you pregnant?" I ask nervously.

She stares at me blankly for a minute and then swallows. "N-no, why would you say something like that? Ricky don't you think I would tell you if I'm pregnant?" she yells. Just as she says this, Ben comes through the door, panic on his face.

"Hi, is everything ok?" Ben asks with concern.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Amy asks in panic.

"I came up to see if you were okay. I was worried about you," he says walking over to us. When he finally sits down, Amy puts her hand over her mouth, seemingly because she's about to throw up.

"Excuse me," she yells while running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Are you sure she's okay? This seems like more then a stomach bug," Ben asks.

"She's fine, she looked me in the eye and told me that it was just a stomach bug, and when she looks me in the eye I know she's telling me the truth," I yell. After I say this, I run to the bathroom to check on Amy.

"Amy, open up it's Ricky," I yell knocking on the door. When I get no response, I just go in, to find Amy puking her guts out into the toilet. I hold her hair back for her while she finishes. Once she finally does, she slowly sits up on the bathroom floor. I carry her out in my arms, sitting her down on the couch.

"Thanks hun," she says kissing me.

"Amy, are you sure you're okay?" Ben asks.

"Yes, Ben I'm fine. I already told you at school today. It's just the stomach flu I'll survive," she says sarcastically.

"Alright, well I better be going. Bye Ricky see you at work tomorrow and bye Amy see you tomorrow at school, feel better," he says bidding us farewell.

"Bye Ben," Amy answers.

As soon as he's gone, I pull out the bed from the sofa, and tuck Amy in.

"Listen, I think you should just take it easy for the rest of the night, and don't go to school tomorrow, I don't want you spreading whatever this is to anyone else. Now I'm gonna go pick up John from the nursery and on my way home I'll pick you up some ginger-ale, it's supposed to settle the stomach.

"Okay, thanks. Bye, I love you," Amy says lovingly.

"Bye, love you too," I say giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. I close the door silently. I really hope Amy isn't lying to me, but I know she's not, because she is the most trustworthy person I know.


	7. Chapter 7- Life Goes On

**Chapter 7: Life Goes On**

**Amy's POV**

As soon as Ricky leaves, I grab my phone from the nightstand and text Ashley about everything that has happened since she left.

**To: Ashley**

**From: Amy**

_So after you left both Ben and Ricky were up here._

She replies almost instantly.

**To: Amy**

**From: Ashley**

_Oh my! What happened?_

**To: Ashley**

**From: Amy**

_Ricky asked me if I was pregnant which was so frightening, and of course I said no. Then a few minutes later Ben came up asking if I was okay, and when he got here I threw up. Perfect timing ik._

**To: Amy**

**From: Ashley**

_Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Amy! Did Ben suspect anything?_

**To: Ashley**

**From: Amy**

_No, thank God. Ricky just left to go pick John up from the nursery. Ashley what am I gonna do I'm freaking out!_

**To: Amy**

**From: Ashley**

_And u have a right 2 b! But Amy, life goes on, and ur gonna get bigger, ur eventually gonna have to tell Ben, and Ricky._

I shudder when she mentions about telling Ben and Ricky.

**To: Ashley**

**From: Amy**

_Yeah, yeah, ik. I gtg rest. Ttyl._

**The next morning**

I wake up this morning at 6:30. Ricky is already up making breakfast.

"Morning Ames," he says leaning in to kiss me.

"Morning!" I say reciprocating the kiss. "Is John up?" I ask pouring some orange juice into a glass.

"No, I don't think he slept very well last night, so I think we should let him sleep for another few minutes," he answers. "I'll take him to the nursery this morning since you're staying home from school. I already called the nursery and told them you won't be in today, and that I'll be picking John up after work," he says in his informational tone. He was so sweet. I can't believe that I slept with Ben and got pregnant behind his back, especially since in the end he didn't cheat.

"Thank you so much. I think I just need the day to rest," I say feeling a bit relaxed. After I say this, I realize that Ashley is heading back to Italy today, and that she won't be back until spring break in April, when I'm about 4 months along. Great, my life just keeps getting better and better! I quickly send a text to Ashley when Ricky goes into the shower, saying goodbye and safe flight. She tells me thanks and to call her whenever I need to, not caring about the international data cost. When Ricky gets out of the shower, he tells me to get John up and ready if I don't mind, which I don't. I'm actually really surprised that I haven't thrown up yet today. I go into John's room to find him sound asleep.

"John, time to get up sweetie," I say softly shaking his leg.

"Mmmmmm," he moans from under the covers.

"Come on buddy, you don't wanna be late for a fun day at the nursery!" I say joyfully, and with that, he darts up and out into the living room.

"Morning da-dee!" John says happily.

"Morning buddy! You want some breakfast?" he asks.

"Yes please!" my little son says. It's so hard to believe that he's going to be a big brother-or should I say half brother. Tears form in my eyes at the thought of it, but I quickly brush them away or Ricky would suspect something. While Ricky makes John some toast and scrambled eggs, I bring him into his room and begin to dress him in his Batman t-shirt and jeans.

When Ricky and John leave 20 minutes later, I start to feel a wave of nausea come over me. I knew I couldn't get through a morning without it happening. I quickly run to the bathroom and start throwing up for 5 minutes straight, shorter then usual. I then go back to the sofa bed and begin to cry. How could this be happening again? Now that Ashley is gone back to Italy, I have no one to talk to about this whole thing. I mean sure I can call her, but it costs a fortune on both ends to make a call, even though she told me that she doesn't care and to call anyway. The only other person who would really know that I'm going through besides Ben is Adrian. She was once in this situation too with Ben. I ponder for a few minutes on the question of whether or not to call her. Then I realize I should, and plus I really need some company today. I grab my phone from the night stand and begin dialing Adrian's number, my heart pounding.

"Hi Amy!" Adrian says when she answers.

"Hey Adrian! I just wanted to know if you were free sometime today, I need to tell you something," I say trying to sound cheery.

"Yeah, my last class is at 12 so I can be over there anytime after that. Is everything alright?" she asks concerned.

"Not really. Look, it's better to say it in person, because it's way too hard to say over the phone," I answer trying not to cry.

"Okay, yeah of course, I'll be over by 12:30. See you then," and with that she hangs up the phone. I look at the time on my phone. It's 7:45. I decide to go back to sleep for a few hours because I didn't sleep a wink last night because of everything that's happening. I set my alarm for 10:45, this way I'll have enough time to get ready for Adrian's arrival. I lay down in our sofa bed and begin to cry, realizing how serious my situation is. I cheated on my husband, the only man I've ever truly loved, all because I didn't trust him, and in the process I managed to get myself pregnant in the process, by my ex-boyfriend who I don't even love. I cry myself to sleep, but I don't stay in dream land for very long. I awake at 9:30 and turn off the alarm that I had originally set on my phone. I get up and fold in our bed, making it a couch once again. After this, I go into the kitchen and make myself some toast, which was always my favorite breakfast when I was pregnant with John, and it was also the one that I would throw up the least, so it was my best bet. When I'm finished eating, I take a shower, put on my clothes that within a few months will no longer fit, and dry my hair. By the time I am done getting ready, it is 11:15, so I have a little over an hour until Adrian comes over. Until she arrives, I do some of my homework that was originally due today, and study for a big English test that I will have to make up when I return tomorrow. Gosh, I can't wait to graduate. When I'm finished doing my schoolwork, it is about 12:15, so I fix Adrian and I some sandwiches for lunch. At 12:30, Adrian finally arrives and knocks on the door. I am nervous to tell her, but she knows what I'm going through, then again it's not exactly easy to tell her that I am having her ex-husband's baby after a one-night stand. I go over and open the door for her.

"Hey Amy!" she says giving me a hug.

"Hey Adrian! Thank you so much for coming. I just really need to be with someone right now," I say returning the hug sincerely.

"Yeah, anytime! Now wait why aren't you at school?" she asks heading over to the kitchen table. I begin to cry at her question, sitting across from her at the table.

"Oh Amy, what's wrong?" she says coming over and giving me a hug. "Whatever it is you can tell me," she says sincerely. I begin to explain myself again for what seems like the millionth time.

"About 2 weeks ago, Ricky and I got into a huge fight because I thought he was cheating on me, and I had to leave because I needed to get some air. While I was out, I saw Ben pull up in his car, and next thing I know I wake up the next morning in his arms after having sex the night before, getting a text from Ricky saying that he never cheated on me in the first place," I say through sobs.

"Wait, woah, woah, woah, Ben? My ex-husband Ben?" she asks in concern.

"Yes, that Ben," I reply choking down more sobs.

"Oh my gosh Amy, I'm so sorry! Does Ricky know?" she wonders.

"No, I haven't told him yet, and I really wasn't planning on it until-" I pause. There is a long awkward pause before Adrian realizes what I'm about to say.

"Oh no Amy! Oh no, you're not pregnant or anything are you?" she asks with sympathy in her tone. I don't answer her, making her realize that what she was asking me is true.

"Oh God, Amy this is really bad! Wait, so if you had a one night stand with Ben, then it's his baby. Oh no Amy that is really not good! I'm so sorry! Look, I know how you feel. I was once in this situation with Ben, and trust me it isn't the best of situations. When did you find out?" she asks giving me an earful.

"Yesterday. I had Ashley come with me to buy the test, and to be with me when I took it, when it had come back just as I had expected, positive. My period was almost three days, I had thrown up three times before I took the test, and my hands were swollen, just like they were when I was pregnant with John," I say crying even more now.

"Oh man Amy, I know how you feel. Jeez, sex in the back of Ben's car just never EVER ends well," she deadpans. "Look, the sooner you tell them the better. I'll even be here when you do if you want. Remember, I know more about Ben then probably anyone, after all I was married to the guy," she says in her declarative tone.

"You know what, that would be great, but I'm just not ready yet. Thank you so much Adrian," I say hugging her. After we hug, she sits there, thinking for a minute.

"Okay, now I know you're not ready, and if you don't want to do this it's totally fine. How about you tell the guys today, while I'm still here. You said yourself that you wanted me here when you tell them, and take it from someone who has been pregnant with Ben's baby before you are NOT going to get any smaller. We can spend the rest of the day practicing, and then we can tell them together, this way if all doesn't go well, I'll be here to comfort you. Remember, I've been through this before, and so have you," she says sincerely. I think about her offer for a minute, which sounds totally ridiculous and frightening, but then it doesn't seem too bad. After all, I have to tell them, because Adrian is right I'm not getting smaller.

"As much as I'm not ready, I think we should. We have to," I say.

I text Ricky to pick up John at his earliest convenience and to drop him over at my dad's house for the night, and to be back at the apartment by 5:30 the latest. My hands shaking on the keyboard, I then text Ben to come at 5:30 as well. They both respond at the same time, saying okay and see you then. For the rest of the day, Adrian and I practice what's going to happen, and I have never been more nervous in my entire life.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Happen For A Reason

**Chapter 8: Things Happen For A Reason**

**Hey Readers!**

**Here is chapter 8! Sorry it took me so long to update! My best friend left my school a few weeks ago, and I have been an emotional wreck ever since, hence no updates. But on the bright side, tonight is my first date! It's a double date with my other best friend and her boyfriend! OK, enough about my personal life and onto the story! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~SecretFosters725**

**PS- Be sure to check out my new story ****_Wish You Were Here. _****It's a what if story about if Mercy Boykewich and if she had lived. **

**Adrian's POV**

A few hours ago, Amy told me that she's pregnant with Ben's baby. Jeez, seems like de ja vu. Even though our situations are slightly different, I know what she's going through, anyone who has had a baby in high school does. Even though Mercy didn't live, I still feel like I was a mother to her for the 9 months that I carried her, like a special connection that the two of us had. This evening, I'm helping Amy tell Ricky and Ben about her situation. I can only imagine her feelings when she got the results of the early pregnancy test back: shock, fear, loneliness, at least that's what I felt. I hope I'm not pushing her to do something that she doesn't wanna do, then again if she knew deep down that she really doesn't want to go through with this, she would have said no. We have practiced what she's going to say all day. I just hope the guys don't get too upset, after all, Amy has been through so much already.

**Amy's POV**

Adrian and I have practiced what I'm going to say to Ben and Ricky all day, and I'm still as nervous as ever. At 5:30, the doorbell rings.

"Are you ready?" Adrian asks me from the couch.

"I hope so," I say nervously. My heart is beating out of my chest. I open the door to find Ben and Ricky both standing behind it. I take a deep breath.

"Hey," Ricky says kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi," I say plainly kissing him.

"Hi Amy," Ben says awkwardly, especially after what we did.

"Um, hi," I say.

"What's she doin' here?" Ricky asks meanly.

"Oh relax, stop being so dramatic. I'm here to support Amy," she says.

"Support Amy? What do you mean support Amy?" Ricky asks.

"Yeah Adrian, what do you mean?" Ben asks sitting across from Ricky.

"She means, she's supporting me because you're both going to kill me after I tell you what I'm about to tell you," I say. I feel tears forming in my eyes. I let them spill.

"Amy, it's okay. C'mon you can tell them," Adrian says rubbing my back.

"What's she so upset about?" Ricky asks sympathetically.

"Ricky, I'm pregnant!" I blurt out. I see his face go completely ashen.

"You're pregnant?! We're having another baby! That's great! Oh my gosh Amy this is great news! Why would I kill you about that?" Ricky says happily coming over to me. As much as I would love it to continue, I have to tell him the truth. I absorb the last few seconds of my relationship with Ricky.

"R-R-R-Ricky," I stutter through tears, "it's n-n-not your baby," I blurt.

He sits on his knees, tears forming in his eyes. I look over to Ben who is slowly starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Adrian seems to be noticing too.

"Now Ricky, calm down. I know this is a lot to process, but just remain calm," Adrian says calmly.

"HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM WHEN MY WIFE CHEATED ON ME?! OH MY GOD AMY HOW COULD YOU?! WELL WHO'S BABY IS IT THEN?!" Ricky screams. I can barely get these words out, although he looks like he already knows.

"B-B-Ben's" I sob.

"WHAT?!" Ben yells in protest.

"OH MY GOD!" Ricky yells. "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he asks. Now, I've seen Ricky angry before, but never this angry.

"The night we fought, about two weeks ago, over that stupid Zoey girl. I was convinced that you had cheated on me, so I walked out and I met Ben and it just happened. We didn't use protection, and I had just changed pills that day, so it just happened and trust me Ricky I didn't mean for it to happen I really didn't it just did," I cry.

"AMY WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME?! AFTER ALL I AM THE FATHER OF THIS CHILD!" Ben yells.

"Because I didn't know how. But Ricky I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I love you so much! And you have to know that as soon as I had heard that you hadn't cheated on me, I was devastated because of what I'd done. Ricky say something, please?" I cry.

"C'mon Ricky, this is your wife, who had the courage to tell you something that no girl would ever want to tell her husband, just say something," Adrian says.

"Fine then. You want me to say something? I'll say something. Amy, I trusted you. I loved you, I really did, and that you didn't trust me really really hurts me! I told you I didn't cheat on you, and you didn't believe me. You're my wife, you're supposed to trust me!" he yells sobbing. "And you Ben, I-I can't even look at you. WE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO ME? HOW COULD YOU? BOTH OF YOU!" he yells in anger.

"Okay, everyone needs to just calm down. Amy has been through so much in her life and it's obviously not going to get any better, so just please give her some support," Adrian says trying to calm us all down.

"Shut up Adrian! This has got nothing to do with you!" Ricky retorts.

"Yeah really Adrian, no one asked you to be here," Ben follows.

"No, I asked her to be here!" I respond.

"You know what Amy, I loved you. And this was a level of betrayal that I didn't think anyone was capable of! I want you out, effective immediately!" Ricky yells.

"But Ricky, please, you know I didn't mean for this to happen I really didn't!" I say crying.

"Oh yeah, just like you didn't mean for anything to happen at Band Camp?" Ben says. He looks at the floor, feeling guilty about what he just said. I cry even harder now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. This is just such a shock," he says hugging me.

"I-I can't believe that he's taking her side! I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF HERE, AND AMY DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!" Ricky yells.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT JOHN?" I yell back breaking Ben's embrace.

"WHAT ABOUT HIM AMY? I'M GOING TO COURT AND FILING FOR LEGAL CUSTODY OF JOHN, AND I'M ALSO GOING TO ASK THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE OUR SON AGAIN IF AND UNLESS I WANT YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN," he yells. The thought of Ricky getting custody of John scares me, mainly because he will win because I got pregnant by some other guy while we were married. Adrian stands up and hugs me as I cry. Almost instantly, he walks out and slams the door.

"It's okay, you can stay with me," she says consoling me. Ben sits back down with his head in his hands. We lock eyes instantly.

"I'm so sorry!" I mouth through tears. He just shakes his head and places it in between his knees. Once I'm calmed down, I realize that if I'm going to be staying at Adrian's indefinitely, I should pack my things.

"I'm just gonna go pack my things," I say heading into John's room where our closet is. When I get there I begin to cry again. The thought of not seeing John everyday kills me. Sure, I'll still see him at the nursery, but honestly how long is that gonna last with Ricky knowing that I'm pregnant with Ben's baby. Just as I'm packing my things into a duffle bag, I hear Adrian and Ben yelling in the living room.

"YEAH WELL WHEN YOU GOT PREGNANT WITH MERCY YOU WEREN'T MARRIED TO RICKY, YOU JUST WANTED TO GET BACK AT HIM FOR KISSING AMY!" Ben yells.

"YOU SEE, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE GOT DIVORCED, BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, WHEN YOU DON'T. AND BY THE WAY, YOU WANTED TO GET BACK AT AMY JUST AS MUCH AS I WANTED TO GET BACK AT RICKY SO DON'T BLAME THAT NIGHT ON ME! LOOK BEN, THERE IS A HURT AND CONFUSED GIRL IN THERE AND YOU HAVE HURT AND CONFUSED HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE SO SELFISH AS TO GET HER PREGNANT _TOO!" _Adrian retorts.

"NO, THE REASON THAT WE GOT DIVORCED ADRIAN WAS BECAUSE WE GOT MARRIED BECAUSE WE HAD TO AND NOT BECAUSE WE WANTED TO! OH GOD, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID TO GET AMY PREGNANT? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" He cries.

"NOT MY PROBLEM BEN! THE ONLY PERSON I CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW IS AMY!"

I silently exit the bedroom with my things. "Ok, ready!" I say interrupting the two fighting. We exit my apartment for what seems like the last time.

**Hope you liked it! Ben and Ricky's POVs will be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!~SecretFosters725**


End file.
